The Potions Mistress and the Werewolf
by LizSnape
Summary: This is a sad story about the niece of the late Severus Snape. This chapted deals with her sad thoughts about her world.


"The Potions Mistress and the Werewolf"  
  
Chapter 1: The Lonely Life of a Potions Mistress  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones that are not recognized. They are owned by a lot of people and companies.  
  
Elizabeth Snape stared at her class.  
  
"In order to attempt a potion. You need careful consideration and a very strict thought process. You must pay close attention to your work. This is not simple. Even the simplest potions can be messed up with an immature and somewhat dumb mind. I will stress this to you many times. Tell me. Will you mess up on an anecdotal potion that could save the life of a loved one or you? I hope that you will listen to me. I want to teach you the beautiful but cruel art of potions. I hope that you will love it as much as I do. This is an art that is fully understood in its pure stance by few."  
  
After the beginning of the year lecture, the class stared, transfixed at her. They did not seem to know what to do. She gave them a simple love potion. She always thought that starting the year with a fun potion like that would intrigue them. Especially the younger ones.  
  
She sat at her desk and stared at a picture of the only person in her family that cared about her enough to be there for her. He was dead now and she was alone. She now did not have her mentor. She did not have the one man that not only understood her, but also knew a lot about potions.  
  
This man was her uncle Severus Snape.  
  
She did not inherit his crooked nose or his pale skin or his greasy hair. (Even though greasy hair was more of an effect of environment.) She had long, curly brunette hair, fine skin, an "uncrooked" nose. She was similarly tall like her uncle and had black eyes like her uncle. She would have that intense look like her uncle. She could scare away a coward like Wormtail with one look. She knows how to scare and that is one of her advantages that she uses. No student would ever think of trying anything.  
  
Before she knew it, the class had ended. It was the last class and was a cause to contemplate the day and her life.  
  
Like her uncle she was part of the conservative wizarding community. She was supposed friends with these people. She actually hated them. She could not go to the parties and pretend to be someone she was not. She never went to anything like that. Instead, she stayed at the castle and worked on potions. She did not care. This was her life and no one controlled her.  
  
There was one problem in her life. That is Draco Malfoy. This man was her fiancé and she hated him. She was forced by consequence to marry him. She did not grow up in a world full of love, but always believed in love. Draco was not the man that she ever thought she would marry. He did not want her either. He only wanted sex. That was something that he got daily. He would slyly coerce her into it and she would let him have it. It was usually in the most unorthodox places like her classroom. On the desk's, in her office and once in a big cauldron. He would always whisper how he would dream of this. He was a jerk and never cared about her feelings.  
  
Elizabeth always blamed part of Draco's problems on his parents. They were terrible role models and they were abusive to him. His father was a very rich and powerful man. Lucius Malfoy was one of the twelve governors of Hogwarts and was a very arrogant man. He would always look at Elizabeth inappropriately. She hated the man so much. Draco's mother was a rich bitch socialite. She did not care about feelings. She cared about what other people think and always looked to what is right in the social spectrum and never looked in her heart. Elizabeth sincerely doubted that she had a heart. She was a very superficial woman that cared more about looks than anything else. Elizabeth always found it interesting that Narcissa Malfoy had the same sneer as her son.  
  
Narcissa looked at Elizabeth's beauty and position more than her brain and heart. Elizabeth had a heart but that did not matter to her. Elizabeth had a father who was a powerful deatheater. He had made a betrothal of his daughter to his best friend's son when his daughter was born. So, Elizabeth had no choice in the matter. It was more of a cruel joke to her.  
  
Elizabeth sat down in her chair and thought more deeply about her uncle's death. She remembered when she found him clutching his heart and knew that he was dead when he was not breathing. It made her cry when she knew that her last year at Hogwarts was going to be without her uncle. The funeral was always how she believed it would be. The only people there were the professors, the headmaster and the Malfoy's. She remembered when she tightly clutched her trench coat and tried to push away the tears. It made her mad when she saw them. It made her angry. She went to them and stared at them angrily. Draco stared at her like he was going to eat her. It mad her sick. This was the most inappropriate time for them to come.  
  
Lucius took his hand and touched one tear streaked cheek and clicked his tongue.  
  
"Hmmm. Miss Snape. This is a very sad event indeed. I know that you cared about your uncle a lot. I do send my deepest apologies at this unfortunate event."  
  
She did not trust him. He wanted something and needed her to get it.  
  
She moved away from him and started to walk away.  
  
"I am sending you an invitation to live with me. It is in your best interests Miss Snape.  
  
She gave him a dirty look and walked away. He had no right to ask that question. Elizabeth had soon moved to her uncle's quarters. She felt that it would make her feel closer to her uncle. It only made her sadder. He was the only person that had cared about her. No one had ever given her any condolences. The Gryffindors were happy. It was not a surprise. The new potions professor was a pathetic man that did not know how to teach. Elizabeth would usually teach the class. He would also favor Gryffindors. Even though she was teaching the class, she never was granted any points. It was so unfair. She now knew how it felt to be the Gryffindors for all those years.  
  
She had graduated as number one in the class and was ready to leave this world. She believed that she could live somewhere else like America, but she found out that she was betrothed to Draco Malfoy and was forced to live here and teach potions.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and remembered one person who seemed to care about her feelings about her father's death. He was the ex-Ravenclaw named Raúl Lupin. 


End file.
